Étreintes secrètes
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Dans les moments de doute, on ne fait pas toujours les bons choix. Pourtant le regard de Félix noirci par le désir amenait Bella à faire éternellement la même erreur sans pouvoir s'arrêter. (TW: adultère)


**Bonjour à tous, je crois que c'est ma première fanfic sur Twilight mais ironiquement, c'est une histoire assez ancienne qui date de l'époque du lycée au moins. J'ai été surprise de voir que j'avais écrit pas mal d'OS, en voici un qui concerne Twilight. Comme il n'y a aucune histoire sur le couple Félix/Bella, pourquoi ne pas publier cet OS ?**

 **Petite précision: Je n'étais pas très mature à l'époque ou j'ai écrit cette histoire et et je pense que certaines scènes sont très maladroites et répétitives. J'ai choisi de ne rien changer car ça me permet aussi de voir l'évolution de mon écriture. Bella est probablement très OCC. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu ennuyeux.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Son désir insatiable d'être avec lui, de sentir ses mains caresser son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne, sa voix lui murmurant des phrases en italien, était un véritable poison pour Bella. Elle avait recommencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Son esprit entier était contaminé par la passion destructrice qu'elle nourrissait envers lui. Il avait le don de lui faire ressortir ses pires instincts. Bella était ravie qu'Edward ne puisse lire ses pensées, il aurait été blessé et déçu et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle préférait qu'il se mette en colère l'insulte de garce égoïste car c'est tout ce qu'elle mériterait.

Elle nourrissait une passion effroyable envers Félix qui non seulement ne l'a repoussait pas mais ne faisait rien d'autre que la tirer vers le fond. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait aussi peu de contrôles sur sa vie. Nessie s'était enfuie. Son bébé, celle pour qui elle mourrait sans hésiter. Bella se souvenait des dernières paroles échangées :

 _\- C'est le jour de ton mariage, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, déclara Bella à sa fille._

 _Renesmée la foudroya du regard._

 _\- C'est dans l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Mon destin depuis ma naissance est de finir avec Jacob. C'est mon âme soeur après tout. Pourquoi douter ?demanda la jeune fille d'une voix sarcastique._

 _Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était bien la première fois que sa fille parlait ainsi._

 _\- C'est le stress, la rassura Bella._

 _\- Je devrais être heureuse qu'il ait attendu 10 ans avant de pouvoir se vider les..._

 _\- Nessie, coupa Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Tu me poses cette question ? Tu veux savoir ? Je ne viendrais pas à ce mariage !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Je pars d'ici, et je ne veux pas que vous me retrouviez, je suis fatiguée de papa qui espionne mes pensées, de tante Alice qui surveille mes futurs faits et gestes. Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne laisserais personne contrôler ma vie._

 _\- Nous sommes ta famille, nous mourrons pour toi s'il le faut, lui assura Bella_

 _\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester, je me sens prisonnière. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à la Push ou à refaire des scolarités. Je suis désolée. Parmi les membres de cette famille, c'est toi que j'aime le plus maman même lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple fœtus. Mais je ne désire pas cette vie._

 _\- Je ne te pensais pas si malheureuse,s'inquiéta Bella_

 _\- J'ai été heureuse. Je t'assure maman. Mais... parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me considères comme une simple extension de l'amour que tu as pour papa. Et que dire de Jacob ? Je sais très bien qu'il a été amoureux de toi, vous vous êtes même embrassés..._

 _Devant le regard accusateur de sa fille, Bella sentit son cœur se casser en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait jamais songé l'impact que sa relation passée avec Jacob aurait sur Nessie._

 _\- Nessie, Jacob et moi, c'est du passé. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure des mères, mais je t'aime, lui assura Bella._

 _\- Je sais et je t'aime aussi mais ma décision est prise. Je sais tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi et tout ce que vous avez risqué toi et papa. Mais, je ne peux pas me marier avec Jacob tout en songeant que finalement il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Lui me voit probablement comme une extension de toi. Je ne peux pas m'emmurer dans une vie de famille alors que je rêve d'autre chose. Ce ne serait pas honnête pour moi et pour Jacob. Je ne veux pas te décevoir maman, mais je ne peux plus supporter de vivre ainsi._

 _Sur ces paroles, sa fille lui donna une dernière étreinte avant de s'en aller...définitivement. Depuis ce temps, Bella ne voulut plus jamais ouvrir son esprit à Edward. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être blessé ainsi en voyant à quel point Nessie était perdue._

\- Tu as l'air troublé, lui murmura Félix.

Bella se tortilla mal à l'aise, Félix s'était penchée vers son oreille et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau faisant monter à nouveau le désir en elle.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit simplement Bella.

Elle sentit la main de Félix caresser lentement sa colonne vertébrale provoquant une secousse de frisson dans tout son corps.

\- Tu penses à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Félix.

\- Nessie me manque, avoua Bella

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui donnait un tel aveu. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait le dire à haute voix. Félix continuait ses caresses, à présent elle sentait ses mains massaient sa poitrine. Bella se laissa porter par les gestes de son amant mais choisit de ne pas lui retourner les faveurs. Elle était en pleine réflexion. C'était plutôt malsain de se souvenir de sa fille dans les bras d'un amant. C'est Edward qui aurait dû être à la place de Félix mais depuis le départ de Nessie, il ne passait que très peu de temps avec Bella et s'isolait du reste de la famille la plupart du temps.

Bella avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec lui. De réparer cette faille qui s'était glissé dans son couple. Mais Edward lui intima de ne plus jamais évoquer les sujets liés à Nessie. A la base, ça ne dérangeait pas Bella. Mais la façon dont il lui avait sèchement demandé d'obéir avait attristé Bella. Parfois, il se comportait d'une façon très paternaliste et c'était rageant.

Edward avait décidé de mal d' aspects de sa vie, du mariage, de l'endroit où ils passeraient leur lune de miel. Elle s'était elle-même isolée des autres et avec du recul elle regrettait d'avoir coupé contact avec Angela ou de ne pas avoir mieux cherché à connaître Jessica. Bella se sentait arrogante. Sa seule vraie décision avait été de poursuivre sa grossesse. Ça avait été le seul gros désaccord qu'elle avait eu avec Edward mais après tout, n'était-elle pas supposée être maîtresse de son corps et de ses choix. D'une certaine façon, elle comprenait la fuite de sa fille.

C'était comme être spectatrice de sa propre vie. En proie aux doutes mais aussi à des désirs inhérents à la nature d'un vampire, Bella avait entamé une liaison avec Félix. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la façon dont c'était arrivé. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Félix avait souvent flirté avec elle, probablement pour faire enrager Edward. Qui aurait cru que quelques années plus tard, ils se seraient retrouvés dans le même lit ? Deux personnes semblaient informées : Alice qui assistait impuissante à la destruction de la famille Cullen et apparemment Demetri. Bella ne l'avait revu qu'une fois, mais se souvenait des sous-entendus et des regards moqueurs qu'il lui avait adressés.

Elle imaginait bien Félix s'en être vanté dans tout Volterra. Ce genre de chose lui ressemblait bien. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien caché à Aro. Durant plusieurs années, les Volturi avaient fait profil bas et les tensions contre eux s'étaient aussi apaisés. Aro avait invité Esmée et Carlisle à Volterra dans le but de regagner l'amitié de ce dernier. Mais malgré l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à Edward, Alice et Bella, aucun d'eux n'avaient été conviés. Il s'agissait probablement d'une manœuvre pour mettre fin aux rumeurs selon laquelle les Volturi cherchaient à combler leur soif de pouvoir en forçant des vampires doués de certains dons à les rejoindre.

\- Elle est peut-être morte, déclara bêtement Bella

L'espace d'un instant Félix cessa de s'intéresser à sa poitrine et stoppa ses caresses

\- Qui ?

\- Nessie.

\- Ah tu penses encore à elle ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais n'en tint pas rigueur à Félix. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation.

\- Tu sais Bella, je pense que ta fille est suffisamment grande pour prendre soin d'elle. En la couvant trop, vous l'avez étouffé. Et puis qui voudrait se marier à un clébard qui pue ? Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc, tu devrais en parler à ton cher et tendre, railla Félix.

Bella soupira de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il évoque Edward. Elle repoussa Félix, se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Oups, on dirait que j'aborde un sujet tabou, fit Félix en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

\- Peu importe... tu devrais retourner à Volterra, je suis sûre que tu es attendu.

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop de missions ces temps-ci...

Bella ne répondit rien, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre lorsque Félix lui barra le passage. Ce dernier complètement nu se tenait entre elle et la porte. Il n'avait décidément aucune pudeur. Et voir le corps du vampire ainsi n'arrangeait pas les résolutions de Bella qui finalement plaqua Félix au sol. Se mettant accroupis au-dessus de lui, Bella caressa le torse de son amant et le couvrit de baiser. Elle put voir les yeux de Félix passaient du rouge au noir. Elle descendit jusqu'à sa virilité qui était déjà dressée, Bella la prit en bouche et commença de long va et vient. Elle sentait Félix tremblait de plaisir, elle prolongea sa torture pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le vampire inverse leur position. En un clin d'oeil, Bella se retrouva sous Félix qui lui avait sauvagement arraché ses vêtements.

Bella ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation que lui procurait son amant dont les mains parcouraient tout son corps. Elle voulait juste profiter de son étreinte avec Félix. Elle sentit les mains de celui-ci caresser doucement son intimité, faisant progressivement monter le plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Bella. Ses hanches se mouvaient au rythme de la main de Félix. Alors que l'orgasme la submergea, Bella sentit Félix se glissait en elle et commençait de long va et vient. Le plaisir en était presque insupportable. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, cela allez durer longtemps, les vampires étaient insatiables à ce niveau-là, Bella était très bien placée pour le savoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella se trouvait à nouveau dans le lit et blottit contre Félix, son corps parcouru de frisson. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos. Elle se sentait calme et reposée. Mais à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahie. Ne devrait-elle pas être à la recherche de sa fille au lieu de passer du temps avec Félix ? Quand elle rentrerait, elle éviterait à nouveau de parler avec Alice, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de parler de Félix avec quelqu'un de son clan. Parfois, Bella se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être avoir une conversation avec Charlie. Mais ce dernier n'était pas à l'abri du don d'Edward, il était hors de question de prendre ce risque. Il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'un regard neuf sur sa situation. Edward était censé être son âme sœur, elle n'était pas supposée le tromper ainsi. Tous les vampires qui avaient un compagnon leur étaient restés fidèle. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? Demanda Bella à Félix

\- On a ce genre de conversation maintenant ? Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? Se moqua le vampire.

\- Tu as une haute opinion de toi, répondit sèchement Bella, non je suis simplement curieuse.

\- J'ai eu un faible pour Corin, il y a longtemps mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

\- Les âmes sœur existent chez les vampires ?

\- Oui, répondit calmement Félix. Chaque vampire à son compagnon, ils peuvent être du même sexe. De ce que j'ai vu c'est indescriptible, c'est comme assembler deux pièces de puzzle. Il n'y a pas vraiment de choix en la matière, c'est une sorte de coup de foudre il me semble. Un vampire dont le compagnon est mort se murera dans une éternelle dépression ou cherchera une vengeance très sanglante.

Félix arrêta de parler et observa Bella. Ou voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Penses-tu qu'Edward et moi on est âme sœur ?

On pouvait sentir le désespoir de Bella dans cette phrase. Félix garda un silence qui semblait interminable pour Bella

\- Si Edward est vraiment ton âme sœur, tu ne serais pas ici, répondit Félix avec une légère hésitation

Pour une fois il paraissait sérieux.

Bella fronça les sourcils

\- Être âme sœur, c'est suffisant pour construire un couple ?

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière Bella, mais j'en suis sûre, lorsqu'un vampire trouve vraiment son compagnon, personne d'autre ne compte. Notre chef, Marcus avait autrefois une compagne, elle est décédée et il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il n'a jamais connu d'autres femmes. Et je ne te parle même pas d'Afton et Chelsea. C'est presque gênant d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux.

\- Pourtant, un couple se renforce avec les années, non ? Être âme sœur ne résout pas tout, il faut forcément faire des efforts de chaque côté, non ?

\- C'est très mature comme conversation, répondit Félix avec un sourire moqueur, mais je n'en sais rien. Sans compté que ton cas est assez unique, tu as aussi un enfant à prendre en compte dans l'équation.

Bella ne répondit rien, Nessie restait un sujet sensible. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle discutait ainsi avec Félix. Elle devait plutôt avoir une conversation avec Edward. Était-elle devenue si lâche qu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision ? Pourtant, le point de vue de Félix lui importait et même si les paroles de ce dernier ne lui plaisaient pas, elle devait admettre qu'avoir avis extérieur importait beaucoup.

\- Si un jour tu trouves ton âme sœur….commença Bella

\- Tu devras te passer de mes incroyables performances au lit, termina Félix d'un air faussement sérieux.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment réagirais-tu si elle n'avait pas les mêmes aspirations que toi ?Par exemple, si elle ne voulait pas rester avec les Volturi ?

\- Tu es bizarre Bella. Hypothétiquement parlant, je suppose que je demanderais conseil à Chelsea.

Parfois, Bella oubliait à quel point Félix pouvait se montrer égoïste et impitoyable. Le sous-entendu était assez clair. Il est difficile de se séparer d'une âme sœur et le pouvoir de Chelsea absorberait complètement les aspirations de l'éventuel compagnon ou compagne qui se retrouverait un jour coincé avec Félix.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de ne pas laisser le choix…

-Non, répondit sincèrement le vampire, je suis assez vieux pour gérer ce genre de situation. De toute façon, il existe d'autres moyens de persuasion, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais.

Félix l'observait d'un air tellement sérieux que l'espace d'un instant Bella eut l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu.

\- Tu penses qu'Edward a imposé ses choix ?

\- Tu dois bien admettre qu'il était très territorial avec toi, non ? Il voulait choisir tes fréquentations, il ne voulait pas te transformer avant un mariage, c'est un peu symbolique non ?

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire, avoua Bella.

\- Le fait qu'il ait fait ce choix pour toi est limpide. Il voulait te lier à lui et être sûre que tu resterais pour toujours à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mariage…

\- Edward croit aux liens sacrés du mariage, il est de la vieille école, pouffa Félix.

\- Pourtant, tu n'agirais pas mieux avec ton éventuelle âme sœur, remarqua Bella d'un air involontairement accusateur.

\- Certes, mais je ne m'en cache pas.

Fatiguée de cette conversation, Bella d'un geste sec claqua Félix contre le lit. Un craquement se fit entendre indiquant la brusquerie de Bella mais cette dernière s'en fichait, elle couvrait de nouveau le torse de Félix de baiser passionnés jusqu'au bas ventre. Elle s'arrêta un instant provoquant un grognement déçu de la part de Félix. Il était difficile d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, son regard croisa celui de Félix, noirci par le désir. L'un des meilleurs membre des Volturi se trouvait en-dessous d'elle, complètement à sa merci.

Bella comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait besoin de Félix. Elle se sentait puissante, elle se sentait désirée et surtout elle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Ce n'était pas une question de performance sexuelle ou d'amour, Bella aimait vraiment faire l'amour avec Edward. Mais Félix était comme une drogue, il faisait ressortir son côté prédateur. Elle voulait séduire Félix, elle voulait avoir le dessus sur lui et elle voulait le faire gémir assez fort pour qu'il soit entendu jusqu'à Volterra.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin, c'était embarrassant de l'admettre. Surtout qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour Félix, pourtant il faisait tout de même partie de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il était son sale petit secret. Un secret difficile à cacher. Affronter le regard accusateur d'Alice lui coûtait beaucoup, cette dernière peinait à cacher ses pensées d'Edward non pas qu'il y prêtait spécialement attention depuis le départ de Nessie. De jour en jour, Bella perdait l'estime d'elle-même mais aussi de son couple.

Peut-être qu'Edward n'était pas son âme sœur, peut-être qu'elle s'était royalement trompée mais maintenant il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Bella avait abandonné sa mortalité pour pouvoir vivre avec Edward. Ils avaient un enfant ensemble, un lien presque incassable.

L'esprit d'un vampire étant plus performant que celui d'un humain, toutes ses réflexions avaient duré moins d'une minute. Sortant de ses pensées, Bella se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la virilité de Félix. Il gémit lorsqu'elle n'hésita pas à le goûter largement. Bella, exaltée face à la soumission de Félix continua de plus belle, elle le caressait avec sa langue, allant et venant pour finalement l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il ne résista pas longtemps et Bella sentit le corps de Félix tremblait face à l'orgasme qu'elle lui donnait tandis que sa semence se répandait dans sa bouche. Il se redressa et plaqua à son tour Bella contre le matelas. Avec un grognement bestial, il s'enfonça en elle faisant de long va et vient durant des heures. A nouveau, elle oubliait Edward, elle oubliait la colère de Nessie et elle oubliait à quel point elle avait été malhonnête envers tout le monde y compris elle-même. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Félix se noyant dans une étreinte brûlante et passionnée.


End file.
